Best Friends
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel's and Neal's friendship is breaking apart because Kel believes it is the only way to get over her feelings for her best friend. KN, Chapter Six Up!
1. Prologue

Best friends

This was written just after I had a fight with one of my closest friends. Sorry for the story! BTW, this isn't really what happened, I was just thinking about friends, and fanfiction (of course) and friendships falling apart. And that just depressed me, considering my current situation. Sorry!

---------

Prologue:

Kel watched as her best friend turned his back on her. She shook with emotion that she refused to let show.

She reached out to touch his arm, but he jerked away, as if afraid of her touch. "I can't take this anymore, Kel. I want to know the truth."  
  
She just stared at his back. She wouldn't tell him. She couldn't. It would ruin everything. They're friendship was already gone, but she didn't want to screw up anything else.

After several moments of silence, he said quietly, back still turned, "Fine. I see how it's going to be." Without another word, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a heartbroken lady knight to stare at the closed door. Leaving her to wonder whether or not she had made the right choice.

* * *

Yes, I realize this is very short, and yes, I do plan on continuing the rest of my stories. And yes, I do plan on continuing this one. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Now, if you please, review. Then go read the next chappie!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Neal slammed the door to her room. His hand stayed on the knob, itching to open the door once more, to go back in and hug his friend, to tell her that everything was all right. But it wasn't.

He leaned against the door for support, wondering what she was doing right now. Probably still sitting there, watching the door. Or maybe practicing with her glaive. She seemed to do that a lot when she was upset, especially lately.  
  
That's why he was surprised to hear loud choking noises from the other side of the door. It took him a moment to realize what the noise was, and when he did, he felt his resolve crumble. His best friend was crying, and he was going to comfort her.

As he twisted the knob, he remembered the way she had been acting lately. Cold and distant, not the woman he knew. Not the woman he loved. He remembered the conversations they had had lately, him talking, her just staring at him, refusing to say anything. Last, the memory of their conversation flashed in his mind.

"_What's wrong, Kel?" He sighed, defeated. "I'm you're best friend, or at least, I was. Now I'm not sure where we are. Sometimes you blow hot, sometimes you blow cold. And I've no idea what's wrong!"_

"_I don't want to discuss it." She answered, voice cold. _

_He wanted to shake her. Frustrated and angry, he replied, "Well, I do! We need to get past this, Kel! What in the Realms of the Black God is going on?!"_

_She stiffened. "Get out." Her voice was even and strong, not holding any emotion, just like her face. But in her eyes...he could see something. He just couldn't tell what it was. _

_He turned his back, trying to hide the pain that he was sure was right there on his face, in his eyes. Neal felt her reach out to touch him, but moved away. She had made her decision. There was nothing left to do but leave. Before, however, he would try once more. "I can't take this anymore, Kel. I want to know the truth."_

_The room was silent. He could feel her gaze piercing into his back. She wasn't going to answer. After a moment, he said, "Fine. I see how it's going to be."_ _With that, he left, the door slamming shut behind him._

He couldn't help but think of the noise had made when closing. A sharp bang. Their friendship had come to a close just as the door had closed, but there were no loud noises signifying that. Just angry words and pains that Neal couldn't ignore. The door had closed on their friendship. And their was no, it seemed, reopening it.

* * *

You had all better love me. Not only have I posted two chapters (okay, relatively short chapters, but that's not the point here!) I have had very bad writers block, so this is really pretty good, all things considering. And no, I am not saying that this is great. Actually, far from it. But still. Then there's also the fact that it's a Kel/Neal, and the fact that its more than a one shot, and the fact that I plan on continuing it. So that's a lot, don't you think? Anyway, its like 12 oclock at night, and I blabber when I'm tired. Im eating salted cashews. There great. If you review, I'll give you some...if you like salted cashews. If you don't, review anyway. And yes, I am quite aware of the fact that this made no sense and no, I don't care. Please realize that it is 12 oclock at night, and the fact that I have been called a lunatic by several people. And that's normally during the day. And this is just about as long as the first chappie was, longer than the prologue, so I'll shut up now and let you review. And I swear, if one person complains about how short it is, I'll kill you all! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Best Friends**

**Chapter Two**

**_This is dedicated to crazylittlekiwifruit who is not_** _**only a desperate and hopelessly romantic**_ **_but her review was pushy enough to get me to update, and_** **_pinky_**

Another pathetically short chapter. So sorry!!! Also, this chapter won't have a lot of dialogue, because it is mostly thoughts. A lot of this story might be like that. But I swear, I'll try to add as much dialogue as I can, especially in later chapters. Right now, however, I want to center on their thoughts and feelings.

The door slammed shut, and Kel felt all the strength leave her body. She sank down onto the floor, knees pressed against herself. The tears began to trickle down her face, slowly at first, but then, her body began to shake with sobs. She didn't even bother trying to quiet them. It wasn't like it mattered, anyway. Nothing really mattered. Not anymore. Not without him.

Gods, how could she have done anything so stupid? But then again, how could she have not? Her best friend was everything she wanted. He was funny, he was intelligent, he understood her, he was kind, and he accepted her for who she was, despite all her oddities. He was her first friend in the palace, her first crush. Who wouldn't have fallen in love with him?

_No one._ She decided. _But that doesn't mean that you had the right to. He's your best friend. Or he was. Now...he's nothing. Just a fellow knight...and the man you love. The man who will never love you._

She would do nothing about those feelings, however. Yuki was in love with him. Yuki deserved him. Yuki was the kind of woman Neal wanted in a wife: pretty, intelligent, and a lady. She was, in a sense, perfect.  
  
That's why she didn't belong with Neal. He wasn't perfect, and Yuki had trouble ignoring those little imperfections. Kel, however, didn't see why. It was those little imperfections that made him truly wonderful. She couldn't imagine him without them.

After some time, the tears stopped coming, making her realize just how tired she really was. All the stress, all the emotion, from today had taken away her strength, and she was too tired to get up, even to move to her bed. Instead, she just fell asleep right there on the floor, her legs against her body, her head leaning on the wall behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neal, from the opposite side of the door, heard the noises stop. After several moments of silence, he decided that she must be asleep. Quietly, he turned the knob. He had no idea what he was doing. Only that he needed to do it.

He took in Kel's position with a small, regretful smile before going over and scooping her up in his arms. She curled up against him, one hand grabbing his shirt. He smiled again and carried her to the small bed that was pushed into a corner of the room.

He tried to dislodge his shirt from her steady grip, but she refused to let go. He sighed and sat down on the bed, still cradling the lady knight in his arms. Well, what could he do? He could wake her up. However, she would demand an explanation as to why he was here in the first place. He didn't like the idea of that one. He could stay there all night. He liked the idea of that one even less. He had no want to encounter a grouchy lady knight first thing in the morning.

Or, he could just take off his shirt.

That one didn't sound too great either, but it seemed the best choice, all things considering.

Slowly and carefully, he began to pull his shirt off. She started to move. He held his breath, then let it out quickly when her cold hand met his chest.

_Holy crap! _He thought to himself. _What am I going to do?! _

He moved away from her...farther and farther....and fell off the bed.

A stream of curses escaped his lips. She stirred again, and one eye opened. He cursed himself silently for his clumsiness, but she didn't seem to notice. 

In a groggy voice, she asked, "Neal, is that you?"

He didn't say a word, for fear of being caught. She didn't look around to see who was in her room, but instead whispered, "I love you, Neal. I love you." Her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with a pain Neal had never seen before, a pain he never wanted to see again. Especially in his best friend.

More than anything, he wanted to comfort her. To hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right. To tell her that he loved her, too. But the pain from their earlier fight was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't forget her harsh words. 

He heard her quiet, even breathing and once more decided she was asleep. He picked himself off of the floor and stood over her bed, looking down at her. No expression crossed his face as he took in the lady knight. Her face was streaked with dried tears, and dark bags were under his eyes.

As if by instinct, be bent down and brushed her lips with his. He had no idea what he was doing, just that it felt right. And that's all that mattered at that moment.

He slowly turned his back on her, but not in time to miss the small smile forming on her lips. "Neal." she whispered in her sleep, and tightly gripped his discarded shirt.

He gave her a small smile before exiting the room, wondering what she would remember in the morning. Wondering what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, that wasn't so short, I guess. 868 words.For some odd reason beyond me, I kinda liked this chapter...i've no clue why, but still... Anyway, thanks to all my wonderful, kind reviewers. You guys are soooo great! 

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: **i totally agree! neal's so great...how could they not fall in love? neway, thanks for the compliment!!!

**Lady Angelique of Mistiqu: **hmm...i thought that one was easy to figure out, just by c. 2. i better add something in explaining it later if it didnt come across.i will soon, i swear!!!

**crazylittlekiwifruit-is-too-lazy-to-log-in**: wow. dont get violent on me, please. lol. I swear i will. And i just may have to steal that last line sometime...its so great!

**Parcheezie**: i will, i swear.

**Anastazia Silverwind**: lol. Normally, i wouldnt respond to this type of reviews, but yours made me laugh. it was funny, yet made me feel guilty at the same time. do it more, please, or i'll never update. anyway, thanks!!!

**pinky**: lol. youre so awesome!!! you're making me blush!i will try to keep updating it, i swear. yeah, sh is...i love it when that happens...not that their friendships ruined, but...oh, i dont know what i mean! thanks again, your awesome awesome awesome!!!

**Noleeee: **added a little too many e's to your name there, girl. hmm...let me think about it....no. mwahahahahaha! im so evil...thanks!!!

**Wake-Robin: **yup, definantly gonna have to explain it. anyway, thanks!!!

**Vanilla Chocolate: **hmm...death threats are new. i swear, i'll update.and thanks!

**Sheila: **Thanks!!! lol.

**Kit: **I hate you two. Damn you and nolee...she did the exact same thing!!! ugh. you two are way too much alike. and just for trying to piss me off, i wont say thanks. ha!

**PsychoLioness13: **thanks. Glad to know that i can make someone cry. Its quite an achievement...im not sure ive ever done it before.

**The Weaving Wheel: **Okaaay...is that good or bad?

**rie: **thanks! your so nice!!! you peope always flatter me...i know, thats what i had the most trouble with, too! I finally decided that, as the writer, i couldnt choose sides. Im just being a whimp about deciding whos at fault. i really do need to explain that....i thought everyone would understand, but obviously, i didnt make it clear enough.

**alannalovingwriter: **thanks!!!hmm...have i read anything by you? if not, i'll have to check your stories out...unfortunately, i dont have time at the you, by chance remind me to in your review? otherwise i will totally forget...:(

**A Travelling Mord-Sith: **ah, thats no big deal. Thanks!!! of course it counts for something! hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks again!!!

****

****


	4. Chapter Three

**Best Friends:**

**Chapter Three**

Kel awoke feeling strangely refreshed. However, her good mood quickly disappeared as the memories of the previous night's argument returned.

With a sigh, she got up and quickly dressed, to tired to even attempt her pattern dances. With a grimace over her own laziness, Kel made her way down to the mess hall, deep in thought.

What had happened last night? She remembered the fight and him leaving. But after she collapsed on the floor, it was all blank. What had happened? She had thought she had fallen asleep. But then, why had she woken up in her bed? There was something there, at the edge of her mind, taunting her. Yet she had no clue what it was. 

With a sigh, she pushed open the doors to the mess, collected her tray, and sat down at the usual table. Around her, the other knights talked and laughed merrily, but she didn't join in on their conversations. Instead, she sat, picking at her food, eyes cast down.

Finally, Merric seemed to notice her state. In a concerned voice, he questioned, "Kel, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

She smiled back at him. Even to her, it seemed false. "No, Merric. Nothing is wrong."

"_No, Neal. Nothing is wrong."_

She remembered saying the exact same thing to Neal, the day before. The exact same lie. How could she live like this, lying, hiding her thoughts and feelings? How could she lie to herself, tell herself that she didn't love him? How could she hide all of her pain? How could she watch him with another woman?

She couldn't.

* * *

Okay, another short chapter. Just deal with it. And the next chappie is gonna be in Neal's POV. Yay! So go read it!


	5. Chapter Four

**Best Friends:**

**Chapter Four**

_This is dedicated to Nol for scaring two years of my life out of me, and The Midnight Line, who's death threats got my butt in gear._

* * *

Neal watched his friend cross the mess and slip into the table next to their friends. Her face was blank and eyes troubled. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

He left the mess, careful not to be seen. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone about the fight the night before. They wouldn't understand. _He_ didn't understand, really. They had been friends for over ten years, since the day she had come to the palace. How could she give that all up, without telling him even what was going on?

With a sigh, he walked back to his room, deep in thoughts of the night before.

"I love you, Neal. I love you." Her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with a pain Neal had never seen before, a pain he never wanted to see again. Especially in his best friend.

What had she meant? Was she merely talking in her sleep, or did it really mean something? Did she mean as a friend, or something more?

His heart quickened at the thought, and he let out a curse. He _had_ to get the thought of her out of his head. Not just for him, but for Yuki. But more than anything, for Kel. No matter how much he loved her, he had to forget those feelings.

* * *

**Wake-Robin: **Thanks!

**The Midnight Line: **lol. thanks...I think. How do you respond to a death threat?

**Kit: **Copying? Who? Youre strange...

**Lady Angelique of Mistiqu: **lol. Glad that you understand it. I was hoping that chapter would clear everything up. Youre not stupid .

**AlannaLovingWriter: **thanks! lol. Of course I will. I'll read both of them...in just a sec, the minute I upload this, I swear.

**Aevum: **I will! Thanks!!! I like the evil laugh, btw. Very good. One of the rare few actual good ones I've heard...err, read.

**Parcheezie: **lol. thanks. That would be fun..I love writing balls!

**breziebear: **thanks. Glad i could give you that bit o fluff you needed. lol. Sorry, I'm strange...terrorizing poor reviewers...

**Macko: **I have to read someone elses really quick, then I'll read yours. Thanks!

**The Weaving Wheel: **i know. I wish i could get her right! it bothers me. thanks!!!

**Alianne of Conte: **thanks! Joren's awesome...**:D**

**Nolee: **i swear girl, if you **ever** scare me like that again, I'll **murder** you! You scared two years of my life off of me! Thanks, by the way!

**FanFictionFantom: **lol. Thanks! I know, it is. Especially since i havent been on lately. oops.

**SirPuma: **Thanks! Hmm...your a new reviewer! Awesome!If i didnt add more, I'd be getting nasty emails from all these reviewers...

**pinky**: i dont think that its humanly possible to be as cute as Neal. Only Dom, and maybe Joren, can compete. But Nawat is sooo cute...its fun to make him stubborn. Besides, thats who he is? Remember when Dom met Kel and he tells her about the Meathead thing? He calls him that cuz he's so stubborn.

**KeeperoftheNight**: thanks!

**crazylittlekiwifruit: **It was just the whole awesome review...and the closing line, which i loved. ; lol. No prob! thanks! lol. You're so nice..Neal's sooo awesome...thanks again!

**rie: **glad im not alone in the jealous thing. **:D** i'd love to see that...it just sounds so...nice....hes sooo hot...I cant wait to see what happens next either! lol. thats sad.

**PsychoLioness13: **thanks. Unfortunately, i have yet to have one long chapter. its sad.


	6. Chapter Five

**This chapter is dedicated to Fanfictionfantom, for her amusing review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

She slammed her door closed, flinching as a hanging on the wall fell to the floor. After picking it up and tossing it on a chair, she fell onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow, then pulled the blankets up, trying to bury herself under them. She felt all cold inside, without him. Maybe then she would be warm. For a time, at least.

It didn't help. She pushed herself farther under them, and felt something soft.

She pulled it out, thoroughly confused. What was it?

It appeared to be a tunic…but it wasn't hers, of that she was sure. One, she didn't take her clothes off in her bed, and two, it didn't _look_ like hers. It was smaller, and a different color from the ones she got. The maker was also different-Kel always got hers from Lalasa; this was from a men's store.

There was a man's shirt. In her bed.

She didn't know who's it could be…well, she could guess. She pulled it up towards her face, put her nose in it, and breathed in deeply. It was _his_; it _smelled_ like him. He had the most distinct smell of anyone she knew; healer's soap and fresh flowers.

She tossed it away from her as if it was dangerous. It lay in a pile on the floor. Suddenly, she was cold again.

With a sigh, the lady knight bent and picked it up. Pulling it against herself, she lay once more in her bed, and her eyes gently closed.

_My shirt_! Neal realized as a curse escaped his mouth.

She would realize he had been in her room; he hadn't gotten his shirt back!

_Damn everything to the Black God's Realm and back!_ He thought, furious. How could he be so _stupid_!

Well, he would have to go get it. She was most likely out on the practice courts, so he would be able to sneak back into her room.

He jumped up from the chair he had been lounging in and rushed to the door and down the hallway, towards her rooms.

* * *

Okay, I know, extremely short….you'll survive, correct? That's what I thought…hmm…I have a strange question….

What kind of music does everyone listen to? What is your favorite song, your favorite band/singer? Your favorite CD?

Yes, I know, I am _extremely_ odd…but I'll get over it. Well, I might. Most likely not.

Oh, and I have a _huge_ favor to ask of everyone.

My big sister, Andrea, who is seventeen, recently wrote a story on fictionpress…it's short, a little over a thousand words. It's really good…its about Anne Boleyn and the last moments up to her death. If you could go read it, I'd love all of you forever…please please please??? I'm the only one who has reviewed….and don't tell her I sent you, if you please. The link is ?storyid1811508

Anyway, onto review responses!

Alianne: no bd. Thanks! Glad you liked. I'm not really sure about Yuki yet…Sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel bad.

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: I will, I swear!**

**TheWeavingWheel: lol. Sorry for taking so long to update!!**

**Oceanspike: WHAT IN THE HELL IS PFT??????? I DON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!**

**Crazylittlekiwifruit: lol. Thanks!!!! Youre awesome…And now I'm blushing. I wish EVERY guy was like Neal….or Dom, or Seaver, or Thom, or Zahir, or Joren…but especially Dom. I change topics fast too. Nah, your not weird…well, too weird. We are all weird to some extent.** **Besides, its better than being _normal_. **

**Rie: lol. Thanks. Ah, I swear I'll give a variety of POVs throughout. Ooh, that sounds good…the Yuki part, that is…maybe I'll try it…grins sardonically**

**FanFictionFandom: obviously not very well! Lol. its hard with everything going on. Luckily, I'm not in highschool yet, luckily. **

**The ORIGINAL meathead: lol. Thanks! Glad you like. I agree…most friendships do. It seemed that they never even get ANNOYED with each other in the book. I get annoyed with my friends, even with my best friend, quite often…but I just have a short temper…anyway, thanks!!!!!**

**Wake-Robin: I will!**

**AlannaWannabe: thanks! I will….well, from now on. **

**Hannah: lol. Thanks. That word is pretty cool. **

**Sam: lol. Nope, not at all. Glad you do…That happens to me, too…the too much sugar thing, that is. **

**Aevum: lol.**

**Angel: lol. Yup, they did. AH!!!! HELP!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Parcheezie: Thanks! I'll try!  
**

**Pinky: lol. I agree…that'd be awesome. Thanks! Glad you liked…I know, they are…**

**DrStrange: I'm shortening your name….do you mind? Lol. Glad you like it. I'll try!**

**FanFictionFantom: AH! I swear, I will!!!!!! Lol. Thanks, by the way!!**

**Ocecat007-thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Best Friends:**

**Chapter Six**

Wow, I was being weird last chapter….I was GIGGLING for Christ's sake! I NEVER giggle! Gah! It sounds like I was _drunk_ or something! Rest assured, I wasn't. My writings and ramblings are scary enough as it is. I hate to see what it would be like if I was under the influence. Hey, that sounds funny…WUI. **Grins** Lol. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Kel was positive she was turning a lovely shade of red. The whole situation was extremely embarrassing. Then the anger returned, full force. He had been in her room, unbidden, knowing how mad she was with him. He had _broken_ _into_ her room, something no respectful knight would do. Besides that, he had left his shirt there in the fist place, which she knew he had NEVER done before. And he couldn't come and get it like a normal person. No, he had to sneak in.

With a growl, she slid out of bed and stalked down the hall, not bothering to make sure she was presentable before leaving her room. Luckily, she was, as it would have been quite strange to see a partially bare lady knight angrily stride down the hall. Quite strange indeed. However, as was fore mentioned, she was completely clothed, and the only way possible of telling that she had indeed been abed was by the slightly disheveled clothing and her mussed hair.

She soon arrived at a plain wooden door, in no way distinguished from any other in the hallway, and stopped. About to knock loudly, she fist tested the knob, figuring a little pay back was in order, and found it unlocked. The angry lady knight shoved the door in and walked into the room, only to be met by the slightly astonished stare of Nealan of Queenscove.

"It's good to see you. However, you could have _knocked_ to get into my rooms, you know. I wouldn't have been bothered in the least."

She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Well, I didn't suppose my walking right in would bother you either, as you seem perfectly comfortable with doing it." Her eyes flashed angrily, and he swallowed audibly.

"Ah…" he looked down at his hands. "So, what was it you needed?" he asked, meeting her gaze once again with a quick, easy smile.

If possible, her anger increased. She looked ready to throttle him. _Oh damn, _he thought to himself._ I'm in for it now. _He had absolutely no clue what to do at the moment. "I wanted to know what right you had to use your _gift _to break into my bloody rooms, you bloody imbecile!"

He flinched. _Well, this is going to be an interesting explanation_, the knight thought, a sense of dread creeping over him.


End file.
